


'Inseguendo il Vero Amore

by crackpairingfan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingfan/pseuds/crackpairingfan
Summary: AU, What if? | Avvertimenti: nessuno
Relationships: Henry Mills/Drizella Tremaine | Ivy Belfrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	'Inseguendo il Vero Amore

**Author's Note:**

> AU, What if? | Avvertimenti: nessuno

Drizella Tremaine sbuffò: un altro ballo a corte. E avrebbe dovuto andarci per forza, dopotutto era la fidanzata del cadetto della famiglia reale, non poteva permettersi di farlo sfigurare. Sorrise amaramente: se sua madre avesse potuto leggere i suoi pensieri le avrebbe fatto una predica infinita. Per fortuna, in quel momento, c’era solo la cameriera con lei. E il ritratto di Ana, quello non poteva mancare. Sospirò: se fosse stata lì, sua sorella avrebbe disapprovato totalmente tutta la situazione. Chissà, magari avrebbe conquistato il principe Christopher facendo felice la loro madre e risolvendo in un colpo solo tutti i loro problemi. E di sicuro l’avrebbe ascoltata, soprattutto in quel periodo nei momenti in cui sentiva il cuore sul punto di esploderle e di uscirle dal petto.  
Ma, come diceva continuamente sua madre, non era a forza di “se” che si andava avanti e in quel momento sua sorella non era lì, non ci sarebbe stata mai più. Ricacciò indietro le lacrime che sentiva sul punto di sgorgare senza freni: non era quello il momento di piangere, non aveva altro tempo da perdere in quegli stupidi preparativi. Sollevò la testa, permettendo alla cameriera di stringerle il corsetto, poi si lasciò infilare la sottoveste… e poco dopo stava entrando, letteralmente, nell’abito che aveva scelto.  
Un’ora dopo, lei e sua madre avevano raggiunto il palazzo ed erano state annunciate come si conveniva. Gregor era venuto ad accoglierle e Rapunzel si era congedata in fretta, intenzionata a lasciarli soli, cosicché il loro legame si rafforzasse. E Gregor aveva cominciato a raccontarle di tutti gli incontri a cui aveva dovuto presenziare in qualità di secondogenito e di quella caccia di due giorni prima insieme a suo fratello, a lord Royce e altri nobili minori in cui Gregor era stato assolutamente il migliore…. E a metà del discorso Drizella era rimasta semplicemente in piedi accanto a lui, con un’espressione partecipe stampata in volto, ma gli occhi che vagavano da un capo all’altro della sala alla ricerca di una persona in particolare. Il suo sguardo si illuminò, intravedendo la sua figura voltata di spalle, presa nella conversazione con un altro nobile di cui non riusciva a distinguere bene i tratti. Ora doveva solo riuscire a sgusciare via da Gregor, ma doveva fare attenzione o tutto sarebbe andato a rotoli. Proprio in quel momento, lui pose fine al suo sproloquio.  
«Perdonatemi, vi sto annoiando. Volete ballare?» la invitò, porgendole cavallerescamente la mano destra. Drizella annuì, rivolgendogli un sorriso e si lasciò condurre da lui al centro della pista. Conosceva i passi di quella danza a memoria, avrebbe potuto ripeterli ad occhi chiusi senza alcun timore. E nel frattempo poteva tenere d’occhio l’unica persona per cui continuava a sottoporsi, ogni volta a questa tortura. Era riuscita a ridurre le distanze tra loro e poteva vederlo meglio: sembrava un principe anche lui, era riuscito a rimediare dei vestiti decenti, finalmente tutto il lavoro che si sobbarcava cominciava a dare risultati visibili. E in fondo, a quanto le aveva raccontato, lui era figlio di una principessa, quindi sapeva comportarsi in quell’ambiente. E lo stava dimostrando anche in quel momento. Mentre lei si abbandonava a questi pensieri, la musica cessò e Gregor la lasciò andare, salutandola con un baciamano.  
«Perdonatemi, ho visto alcune persone che l’etichetta mi impone di salutare. Vi inviterei a venire, ma so già che vorranno parlare di politica e altre questioni noiose, inadatte alle vostre orecchie. Vi raggiungerò appena possibile» concluse, dileguandosi. Drizella fece in tempo ad annuire e fargli una riverenza accennata che lui se ne era già andato. Avrebbe dovuto essere dispiaciuta, in realtà si sentiva sollevata: Gregor aveva promesso di tornare quanto prima, tuttavia lei era certa che non sarebbe mai riuscito a tener fede alla parola che aveva dato, era già successo fin troppe volte. Scosse le spalle: non ne era affatto preoccupata, non era per lui che era venuta a quel ballo. Avrebbe atteso ancora un po’, poi si sarebbe diretta in giardino, dove nessuno avrebbe fatto caso a lei e dove avrebbe potuto avere la pace che anelava. O forse no, sospirò, notando che qualcuno aveva avuto la sua stessa idea. Beh, pazienza, sarebbe bastato non rivolgergli la parola. E avrebbe comunque raggiunto il suo…. Il cervello le si bloccò non appena fu in grado di realizzare a chi apparteneva la sagoma che aveva intravisto: che stupida era stata! Accelerò il passo, sollevando appena la gonna, i pensieri di qualche istante prima completamente dimenticati.  
«Non avete nessuna da invitare a ballare, milord?» lo interrogò dolcemente, facendolo voltare di scatto. Non le serviva la luce della luna per riconoscere quegli occhi curiosi e indagatori, che l’avevano colpita fin dal primo istante.  
«Solo una persona, milady ed è proprio qui davanti a me». Henry le sorrise, prendendole una mano e posandovi le labbra, la mano libera a cingerle la vita attirandola maggiormente a sé. «Mi sei mancata come l’aria, sono troppi giorni che non ti vedo». Già, quando erano soli lui non rispettava l’etichetta e si permetteva di darle del tu, una cosa che inizialmente le aveva fatto storcere il naso ma che aveva finito col trovare dolce. In realtà, non c’era una cosa che non apprezzasse di Henry Daniel Mills: era il più bel ragazzo che avesse conosciuto, il che non guastava, aveva una spiccata fantasia che spesso la trasportava in mondi così diversi dal suo da farle desiderare che fossero reali. Ed era dolcissimo, le aveva dimostrato più volte di essere disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per lei. Drizella sapeva che avrebbe, addirittura, voluto chiederle di sposarlo ma che non osava. E non solo perché al momento, non aveva nulla da offrirle ma perché sua madre non avrebbe mai accettato di farle concludere il fidanzamento con il principe Gregor per imparentarsi con un semi sconosciuto senza alcun titolo e venuto da chissà dove. Non avrebbe avuto alcuna importanza che solo tra le braccia di Henry Drizella si sentisse viva: per Rapunzel Tremaine nessun desiderio, nessuna volontà era importante, tranne la sua.  
Ma quello non era il momento per i brutti pensieri, si rimproverò: erano finalmente riusciti a rubare un altro momento e se lo sarebbero goduto fino all’ultimo secondo. Gli rivolse un sorriso, sporgendosi fino ad incontrare le sue labbra: era la prima volta che si sentiva tanto audace da prendere l’iniziativa, eppure non avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo. Henry ricambio, attirandola maggiormente contro di sé e rispondendo al bacio con un ardore che, se lui non l’avesse sorretta, le avrebbe sicuramente fatto cedere le ginocchia.  
Quando, dopo un tempo che Drizella si rifiutò di calcolare, il bacio si interruppe la figlia di lady Tremaine appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del suo cavaliere, lasciando che lui le sfiorasse una guancia con le dita. Di cosa potevano parlare, ora? La realtà era fuori discussione, aveva già popolato fin troppo i suoi pensieri e non voleva guastarsi il momento ancora di più. E poi, c’era una cosa che voleva sapere. «L’ultima volta mi avevi promesso che mi avresti raccontato una delle tue storie, hai voglia di farlo ora?» lui le aveva raccontato di saper leggere e amare la scrittura, di scrivere favole e racconti. E Drizella sapeva che era proprio grazie a quest’abilità, così rara da trovare, che era riuscito a farsi assumere come istitutore dei figli di lord Saddwell, un nobile estremamente vicino a Sua Maestà il re.  
«D’accordo. E credo di avere in mente la storia perfetta per stasera… in effetti è molto simile alla nostra situazione e mi ha ispirato sul come regolarmi affinché tutto fili liscio».  
Drizella sollevò un sopracciglio: ora si era incuriosita. Ma non sarebbe stato necessario farglielo sapere, Henry era già predisposto a raccontare. E fu quanto fece, pochi istanti dopo.  
«C’era una volta, una ragazza che amava la vita, la natura e le cose semplici. Viveva in una tenuta immersa nel verde insieme ai suoi genitori, un padre per il quale era la luce dei suoi occhi e una madre che desiderava soltanto che sua figlia vivesse la vita che non era toccata a lei. L’esistenza della ragazza, quindi, era un po’ oppressa da tutte le rigide regole di etichetta che le imponeva sua madre, ma lei riusciva a trovare conforto nell’affetto del padre, nell’equitazione e nel ragazzo che amava, lo stalliere alle dipendenze della sua famiglia». Henry fece una pausa, osservando l’espressione della giovane: sembrava molto interessata. E aveva intenzione di approfittare dell’occasione che gli era capitata per farle intendere i motivi che lo avevano spinto a compiere certe scelte che lei, a suo tempo, aveva accettato, ma non compreso fino in fondo.  
«I due erano molto innamorati e sfruttavano ogni minuto libero per stare insieme. Daniel, questo il nome del ragazzo, desiderava chiederle di sposarlo, ma voleva fare le cose nel modo giusto. Soprattutto desiderava che la loro storia non fosse un segreto e che la sua fidanzata ne parlasse ai genitori. Lei, invece aveva paura; molte volte sua madre si era dimostrata capace di azioni orribili anche verso lei stessa e non voleva rischiare di metterlo in pericolo». Drizella serrò le labbra: non era sicura di voler sapere in cosa consistessero queste “azioni orribili”. Per lei era già orribile che sua madre la trattasse come se la considerasse indegna perfino di respirare la sua stessa aria, non voleva la conferma che potessero esistere persone in grado di pensieri e azioni anche peggiori. D’altro canto, voleva anche continuare ad ascoltare: forse avrebbero potuto trovare qualche consiglio nascosto su come affrontare la loro situazione, che sembrava complicarsi ogni giorno di più.  
«Un giorno, durante l’ennesimo incontro segreto, Daniel e Regina – già sua madre l’aveva chiamata proprio così, nella speranza che fosse di buon auspicio e riuscisse a raggiungere il gradino più alto della scala sociale, come lei non era riuscita a fare, pur desiderandolo ardentemente.- udirono un grido e videro una bambina tentare di domare un cavallo imbizzarrito. Senza perdere un minuto, Regina le si affiancò e riuscì a calmare l’animale, salvando la bambina che la ringraziò infinitamente, rivelandole che il suo nome era Snow White. Regina non fece subito i collegamenti che sarebbero stati ovvi, non associò quella bambina alla figlia del re: lo scoprì solo quando quest’ultimo arrivò a casa sua con una proposta di matrimonio per lei, convinto che non ci fosse nessun altro modo per dimostrarle quanta gratitudine provasse nei suoi confronti». Henry si interruppe un minuto: doveva tagliare corto. Ma allo stesso tempo doveva raccontare tutto ciò che serviva per farle comprendere.  
«Regina non ebbe il tempo neanche di elaborare la cosa: sua madre accettò in sua vece. Lei era sconvolta e l’unica cosa che riuscì a pensare fu che doveva dirlo a Daniel e dovevano scappare. E forse lo avrebbero fatto, ma, lasciando perdere il “come”, la madre di Regina scoprì le loro intenzioni e, usando la magia, uccise Daniel strappandogli letteralmente il cuore». Drizella trasalì, atterrita: non poteva essere davvero che….  
«Ti ho detto che sono vissuto in un mondo simile al tuo. E lì le streghe sono capaci di qualsiasi cosa. A volte non serve nemmeno avere poteri innati, basta trovare un oggetto magico, come una bacchetta o un po’ di polvere di fata. E nel caso di questa storia, che poi è quella di mia madre e del suo primo amore, al povero Daniel venne letteralmente strappato il cuore dal petto. La madre di Regina, che era una strega, lo strinse sempre più forte tra le mani finché non lo ridusse in polvere, togliendogli la vita. Probabilmente penserai che esagero, ma è questo il motivo per cui sono così cauto…»  
Drizella strinse le labbra, combattuta «Temi che mia madre possa farti una cosa del genere? Lei non ha alcun potere, non è come quella donna… anche se… è vero che vuole che la nostra famiglia acquisti la posizione sociale più alta possibile…». Questo non poteva proprio negarlo, purtroppo. E se all’inizio era stata d’accordo con lei, incontrare Henry le aveva fatto comprendere che c’erano cose molto più importanti della posizione sociale. Lei avrebbe accettato di stare con lui anche se non avesse potuto garantirle la stessa vita a cui era stata abituata ma…. Nella donna del racconto, Drizella non poteva negare di riconoscere alcuni aspetti di sua madre: anche Rapunzel desiderava raggiungere la vetta della piramide sociale e non si sarebbe accontentata di niente di meno. Forse non avrebbe potuto usare la magia per uccidere Henry come la donna del racconto, ma niente le avrebbe impedito di ordinare a qualcuno di farlo al posto suo e farlo passare per un incidente…. Drizella rabbrividì al pensiero. Forse i timori dell’uomo che amava non erano poi così campati in aria…  
«Non penso che tua madre possa arrivare a tanto… e comunque non ci riuscirebbe… il mio cuore è protetto da una magia potente, non può essere rimosso, diversamente da quello di chiunque altro. Ovviamente, questo non mi mette completamente al sicuro: se decidessero di pugnalarmi, ad esempio, o avvelenarmi, non avrei scampo. Ma non è questo il punto. Il fatto è che io voglio davvero stare con te… e ho conosciuto troppe storie cominciate come la nostra e finite male… ormai ho capito a cosa bisogna fare attenzione… e farò tutto quanto in mio potere perché le cose per noi filino più lisce possibili. Anzi… per quanto mi dia fastidio ammetterlo, forse dovresti andare… se il tuo fidanzato ti stesse cercando, ti metteresti nei guai»  
Drizella sospirò stancamente: il ritorno alla realtà era la parte che odiava maggiormente. «Vorrei che potesse essere come in una delle storie di cui mi parlavi, in cui eri tu a decidere cosa sarebbe accaduto con la tua penna magica…». Si conoscevano da mesi, ormai, ed avevano parlato degli argomenti più svariati e la storia di Henry che trascriveva i destini di tutti le era rimasta particolarmente impressa.  
«Non potrei comunque farci nulla, ricordi? Il potere di quella penna è trascrivere ciò che accade. Dovremmo limitarci a vivere la nostra storia e lei scriverebbe ogni singolo dettaglio».  
«Già, giusto, l’avevo dimenticato» sospirò Drizella delusa. «A quanto pare, dovremmo cavarcela solo con le nostre forze: tu continuando a lavorare e io cercando di evitare che a qualcuno venga in mente che io e Gregor dobbiamo sposarci. A proposito, ho una cosa per te» rammentò, estraendo dalla scollatura dove lo aveva riposto, un foglio piegato e porgendoglielo. «Non lo aprire adesso, leggilo quando sei da solo… è una cosa stupida e io non sono brava come te a scrivere, ma ho pensato che potresti tenerlo… e leggerlo ogni tanto, finché non ci vediamo la prossima volta… ecco, magari… ti farà… compagnia?» Santissimo cielo, quante sciocchezze aveva farfugliato in pochi secondi? Drizella si rimproverò: ora chissà cos’avrebbe pensato Henry di lei… beh, qualsiasi cosa fosse, non doveva essere poi così male, dato che si era chinato su di lei e la stava baciando come fosse stata l’ultima volta che si vedevano. La ragazza si strinse a lui, ricambiandolo ardentemente, immemore dei propositi di solo qualche istante prima.  
Erano talmente immersi nel loro mondo che smisero di udire qualsiasi cosa intorno a loro e fu esattamente quello il momento in cui, imprevedibilmente si posero le condizioni ideali per una svolta decisiva nella loro situazione.  
Il principe Gregor era stanco: aveva dovuto sorbirsi discorsi noiosi per un tempo infinito, stringere mani e sorridere a cose di cui non gli importava un accidente. Fino all’anno prima poteva almeno svagarsi corteggiando tutte le ragazze carine che adocchiava, ma poi suo padre aveva deciso che si sarebbe dovuto fidanzare con quella Tremaine. Per carità, non aveva niente contro di lei: era carina ed educata e gli faceva fare bella figura… ma non provava nulla per lei. Nulla che gli impedisse di continuare a chiedersi perché al suo posto non ci fosse, ad esempio, la figlia di lady Richardson o, la più bella di tutte, Nicole di Winchester. Ma sapeva che lei non avrebbe mai potuto averla, lord Winchester sembrava deciso a farla entrare in convento, probabilmente per non dover dividere il suo patrimonio. Certo, lui avrebbe potuto chiedere a suo padre di intercedere o addirittura di ordinare a lord Winchester di desistere dai suoi propositi e concedergli la mano di sua figlia, ma… se poi lei si fosse risentita per quella presa di posizione? Se invece che avvicinarla, questa mossa, avesse contribuito a farla allontanare? Gregor strinse i pugni: non avrebbe potuto sopportare il suo disprezzo. Non era nemmeno certo che lei lo trovasse minimamente interessante, magari condivideva la posizione di suo padre e preferiva entrare in monastero… congetture, non aveva altro. Le poche volte che era riuscito a parlarle lei si era dimostrata cortese, gentile, carina ed educata, come ci si aspetterebbe che fosse qualsiasi ragazza con un uomo, nulla di più. Avrebbe solo voluto avere la possibilità di parlarle a cuore aperto, di spiegarsi… ma quando aveva deciso di fare un passo in quella direzione, era arrivata la decisione di suo padre e gli era stato imposto il fidanzamento e lui era un uomo d’onore, non avrebbe tradito la sua fidanzata, anche se non l’amava. Però poteva immaginare che lui e Nicole fossero al posto della coppia che si stava baciando poco distante da lui. Beati loro, non poté evitare di osservare tra sé Gregor. Fece per andarsene, non volendo disturbarli, ma un rametto spezzatosi sotto i suoi piedi rivelò la sua presenza, facendo sobbalzare i due che si voltarono col terrore in volto. L’espressione di lei era la più indecifrabile: sconcerto, timore, forse vergogna... ed era giusto fosse così, visto che stava guardando negli occhi quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua futura moglie.  
Un silenzio pesante cadde tra loro e fu Gregor a romperlo.  
«Da quanto va avanti?» Non era cieco né stupido, li aveva visti e due sconosciuti non si sarebbero baciati in quel modo: dovevano conoscersi da tempo, magari stavano insieme da prima che suo padre e la madre di Drizella combinassero il loro fidanzamento.  
«Da… qualche mese, ci siamo conosciuti alla festa in cui i nostri genitori hanno annunciato il nostro fidanzamento». Drizella, inizialmente esitante, si era raddrizzata e aveva preso la parola guardandolo negli occhi: non avrebbe vacillato. Gregor si stava dimostrando insolitamente calmo e avrebbe approfittato di quel momento per mettere tutto in chiaro.  
«Io… sono innamorata di lui dal primo giorno… e lui mi ricambia. Non sono riuscita a parlarvene perché….». Le parole le morirono in gola: in realtà non aveva giustificazioni, era stata scorretta e basta.  
Gregor annuì, poi si rivolse al ragazzo: «Voi chi siete? Non mi sembra di avervi mai visto da queste parti, non siete un nobile». No, lui conosceva tutti e quel tipo non era decisamente un nobile.  
«Henry Daniel Mills, maestà. Non sono un nobile, anche se mia madre era una principessa. Vivo presso lord Saddwell faccio da istitutore ai suoi figli».  
«Non siete un nobile. Avete idea del disonore che questa storia porterebbe alla donna che dite di amare?» Dio, stava parlando come suo padre… ma non si sarebbe rimangiato quelle parole, ormai era curioso.  
«Questo è un altro dei motivi per cui Drizella esitava a parlarne. Io sto lavorando, voglio che abbiamo una vita dignitosa e rispettabile… ma ora come ora non posso ancora offrirgliela e sarebbe inutile anche solo chiedere a sua madre».  
«Ovviamente.» Gregor aveva ben presente la donna di cui stavano parlando: sapeva di essere la migliore scelta possibile e lady Tremaine non avrebbe mollato l’osso facilmente. «Tuttavia siete fortunati: nemmeno io voglio questo fidanzamento. Avrei voluto che al vostro posto, miss Tremaine, ci fosse un’altra persona, quindi capisco la vostra posizione. E posso aiutarvi. Abbiamo appena confiscato delle terre e dobbiamo riassegnarle. Lo faremo tra due giorni e se parteciperete, Mr Mills, farò in modo che siate voi ad aggiudicarvele. Ad una condizione: voi mi aiuterete a scrivere qualcosa di romantico, che possa colpire la ragazza che mi ha stregato. E verrete ogni giorno ad allenarvi con me con la spada».  
Henry boccheggiò: sembrava troppo bello per essere vero. Poteva davvero fidarsi? Nel frattempo, Gregor si era rivolto a Drizella. «Nicole Winchester, la conoscete miss Tremaine? È a lei che sono completamente devoto, è lei che voglio sposare. E il primo passo per convincere lei e suo padre è essere libero da qualsiasi altro vincolo. Parlerò con mio padre a tempo debito, non appena saremo certi che Mr Mills abbia stabilizzato la sua situazione».  
Drizella strinse le labbra commossa, tentando di ricacciare dentro le lacrime che lottavano per solcarle le guance.  
«Io… non so come ringraziarvi maestà. Siamo stati più che scorretti nei vostri confronti e voi ci state aiutando in una maniera che mai avrei creduto possibile. Se posso fare anch’io qualcosa per voi, non avete che da chiedere, è il minimo».  
«Una cosa ci sarebbe: torniamo dentro» la invitò Gregor, porgendole il braccio. «Manteniamo le apparenze finché non sarà tutto sistemato, in modo che nessuno sospetti di nulla»  
«D’accordo», acconsentì Drizella staccandosi da Henry. Gregor era stato insolitamente disponibile e accomodante, discutere sarebbe stato da ingrati. Henry fu dello stesso parere perché la lasciò andare, limitandosi ad un cenno di saluto.  
Furono ripagati: Gregor mantenne la promessa e si adoperò ad agevolarli quanto più possibile. Anche Henry fece la sua parte, aiutandolo a mettere in parole i sentimenti che provava e ricavandone un componimento che soddisfece enormemente il giovane. E Drizella scoprì che Nicole era soltanto estremamente timida e rispettosa, ma anche lei era interessata al principe Gregor, delle cui attenzioni si riteneva indegna. Drizella quindi, si adoperò ad infondere alla ragazza un po’ di autostima e fiducia in se stessa, sentendo di dover ricambiare in qualche modo tutto quello che Gregor stava facendo per lei ed Henry. Tutti ottennero, infine, ciò che desideravano: Gregor riuscì a convincere Nicole a concedergli più di un momento sola con lui, Henry ottenne le terre promesse e il titolo di conte, e finalmente, l’anno successivo, un anello d’oro bianco, con un diamante splendette al dito di Drizella Mills, mentre, al cospetto di un sacerdote, si lasciava baciare dal suo unico Vero Amore.


End file.
